


Cuffed

by scaredykitty



Category: DayZ
Genre: F/M, Gen, Handcuffs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from one of Coestar's streams. One of the people he was playing with found some handcuffs. They cuffed Coestar, force fed him some bananas, then uncuffed him. This is more a "what if the writer only thinks of smut all the time" sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

The city was deserted, other then the group of four miscreants that was currently combing it for supplies. Even the zombies seemed to be unusually quiet and still for the time being, staying away from the group.

“Oh hey guys I found a pair of handcuffs! Slightly worn though...” Tyler said over the comms. The others laughed softly. Coestar was too busy going through piles of items on the roof to notice Kim was whispering to Tyler, or that Kim was climbing up the ladder behind him.

“Oh! Hey!” Coestar said, turning his head to smile at Kim as she reached the top of the ladder. Kim grinned at him before suddenly grabbing both his wrists, slapping the pair of handcuffs on him.

“Wooah, uh hahaa?” Coestar said. He wasn't terribly worried, although he hadn't been handcuffed before. He started to get slightly more worried as he tried to stand up, only to have something about the handcuffs drag him back down into a kneeling position in front of Kim. She grinned down at him, patting him on the head.

“I have Coe handcuffed up here if anyone else wants to come see?” she said over the comms. Coestar blinked at her as she started to rummage through his pockets, looking at some of the stuff he had collected.

“You could have just asked what I had on me,” he said with a laugh.

“Where's the fun in that?” she said with a laugh. He shrugged slightly, trying to pull away from her searching hands, unable to because of the handcuffs.

“Wait, did you say you had Coe handcuffed? Hot damn, I have an idea,” Grayson said as he finally realized what was said earlier, jogging over to the building. Both him and Tyler made it to the building at the same time, climbing up one after the other until they reached the top. Coestar looked up at them with some trepidation.

“Do I want to know what this idea of yours is?” he said, trying to remain calm and silly. His mouth went dry when Grayson smirked at him instead of answering.

Grayson and Tyler crouched down next to Coe, rummaging through their bags.

“Did you know you can force feed people food when they're helpless? It's quite amusing,” Grayson said idly before pulling out a bunch of bananas. “You can also feed them poison, but I don't think we need to do that, do we?” Grayson said, looking over at Coestar, head tilted to the side gently, lips twitching as he waited for a response.

“Ahhhuh, uh, no...” Coestar managed to say, looking down at the handcuffs. His mouth was incredibly dry now as he tried to fidget with the handcuffs, hoping they'd pop off.

His head was jerked up suddenly as Tyler grabbed his hair from behind, forcing him to watch as Grayson started to peel one of the bananas.

“Very...very funny guys, can we just get back to looting...” Coestar before Grayson placed a hand on his shoulder, silencing him as he start to feed him the banana. Coestar chewed the banana as fast as he could before swallowing, hoping he wouldn't gag on it. He gasped for air as he finished the banana before glaring at them.

“Okay, you've had your fun. Uncuff me,” he said, trying to sound as authoritative as one could possibly be while handcuffed. He shivered as he felt Tyler inch closer behind him, hand still in his hair.

“I wonder what else we can make you...eat...heh...” Tyler said, whispering in his ear. His eyes flickered up to Kim, hoping at least one of these three would be willing to help, to stop. He closed his eyes as she stared at him, eyes dark. He should have known the person who put the cuffs on him to begin with wouldn't be about to help him out of them. He started to mentally try to call Avidya, hoping and praying that he'd hear his pleas for help and come.

His breath caught in his throat as Taylor started to run his hand through his hair, other hand wrapping around his waist. He started to whimper slightly, trying to not panic as the three of them watched him squirm.

The air grew hazy as they felt someone log in nearby before Avidya appeared, sniper rifle hanging off his shoulder. Tyler and Grayson released Coestar, backing up as they tried to look innocent.

Avidya blinked at the scene in front of him before clucking his tongue slightly.

“If I didn't know better, I'd say you let yourself get into these situations so I have to rescue you,” he said quietly as he forced the handcuffs open, helping Coestar up.

Coestar breathed out slowly, leaning against Avidya. The three looked at each other before shrugging.

“Right. So. I suspect there's a lot more supplies now!” Tyler said as he scampered down the building, followed by Kim and Grayson. Coestar sighed before slowly making his way down with them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cuffed 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473406) by [scaredykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty)




End file.
